Adik ka much sa Dota?
by XNFE
Summary: It was Sunday. The Day when all government offices have no work. Maria was taking her Day off by sleeping in. But Jose have some other Idea... Second Fic Yeay FemOCPhilippines/ and MaleOCPhilippines (Errors Fixed)


A/N : Hetalia Fic~? Thanks to . For annoying me to death with Dota codes and what-nots

To Players : Kuya ! huwag nyo na po inisin yung mga girlfriend ninyo ng DOTA please lang ! thank you ^^

Warning: Major in Tagalog Dialogs ^^

Another average Sunday for the two personification of the Philippines. Sunday was Maria's Day off and she planned to sleep in 'till 10.

"TRIPLE KILL"

she crinkled her nose at the sudden sound

"STEAL KILL"

irritated but still to tired on waking up ... the sound ceased and a smile crossed her face as she drifted to sleep

"MEGAAAA KIIILL!"

her eyes shot up, big round black orbs surrounded her eye holes. letting out a loud moan, she slid her head under the covers in hopes that the sound would faint ... even just a bit

"Takte !"

her eyes lids shot up again. This time she had more than enough, throwing the covers up to the ceiling and stomping out of the bed in her silk nightgown. Across the hallway into another, and finally stopped at the door. Sounds of some online game were booming non-stop inside, followed by screams of Jose's curses. His been up with that game all night... What is he up to? she thought.

Bursting open the door with a loud thud "JOSE!"

"AAAAAHHHH ILAAAAWWW!" (AHHHH ! THE LIGHT!) Jose said shielding his eyes with his arms.

Maria's eye twitched in irritation examining his room. all sources of light were gone. The windows were covered with thick curtains that literally blocked off the sun. The monitor's light was the only source his speakers booming with loud sound effects of clashing swords and blood splattering. Jose stared at his twin's messy hair and bloodshot eyes, He stared at her, feeling the pangs of her furry slowly creeping up on him.

"Maria, gising ka pa? gabi na akala ko matutulog ka na" (Maria, Your still awake? It's late, I thought you were going to sleep early?)

"Jose, nagising ako, at di na po gabi, 6:00 am na po .." (Jose, I was awaken and It's already 6 am ) she said sarcastically

Jose's brows were knitted together and checked the clock on his computer screen and it was exactly the time his sister was telling him.

He smiled at her sheepishly. holding up a peace sign while scratching his head. She gave him a poker face. She sighed and looked around, for a second she spotted a baseball bat that their Kuya America gifted him. laying down on the floor near his unorganized cabinet. She smiled lovingly as she walked near his computer a bat in hand. Jose became uneasy

"M-Maria? ano gagawin mo?" (Maria, What are you going to do?)

"Alala mo pa yung ginawa ko kay dodong? " (Do you still remember what I did to dodong?)she asked the smile slowly turning into a deadly grin

"O-Oo " (Y-yeah) he said nervously

"Gagawin ko ulit" (I"m going to do it again ) raising the bat over her head. Jose just stared at her shockingly unable to move a muscle. Maria smacked the bat onto the monitor then at the Keyboard smashing it to little speaker's parts flew everywhere, the monitor's LCD was cracked into broken fragments the wires torn as it sparked. She breathed victoriously as she looked at her resolve. Handing the bat to him and went towards the door. She stopped as she stepped out onto the hall.

"Wala na muna sabong-sabong, pero masgusto ko mag sabong ka kasi may pagkain tayo."(No more Rooster Fight for now. Though I still want the old

style of Rooster Fights cause we can eat) She disappeared into her room leaving him. Alone. with the pile of broken hardware scattered across the floor . He sighed. Walking towards his bed he grabbed his head phone and reached for his laptop hidden under his pillow. plugged the wires and turned his WiFi on.

"TRIPLE KILL"

-end... ?

A/N : haha, Poor computer...

Notes : sabong - Rooster Fight (am i correct?)

Note: 2 (122112) Edited it, I did not know I used alot of typos everywhere OHM, hopefully I fixed out the bugs HEHE


End file.
